


Swings

by AllOutEreri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOutEreri/pseuds/AllOutEreri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swings are pretty fucking amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swings

**Author's Note:**

> I never really write a fanfic just cause I never even update it. Thus came this one shot I wrote a long time ago. I have been wanting to post it but due to school and homework I couldn't really have the time to finish it and post it. I also don't really know how to summarize it. But other than that I hope you enjoyed it anyways.

I stared down at the swing,slightly covered with snow. Suddenly a cold breeze of wind came by causing the swing to swing back and forth slowly. I smiled as the swing brings back memories from the day we met.

_“HEY THAT'S MY SWING” I yelled like a 6 year old at the freckled faced boy right in front of me although it wasn’t really my swing. It was the swing I would usually sit on whenever I just wanna relax or hide or escape from reality_ **.**

_“Oh sorry” the black haired freckled boy apologized smiling and standing up from the swing then transferring to the next one._

_The playground was filled with uncomfortable silence after I sat down on the swing._

_“So you come here often?” I asked playing around with the rocks underneath my feet._

_“No not really,I just moved here” he answered. I felt him staring at me and for some reason my cheeks start to warm up. It was the first time this happened,my cheeks randomly warming up and start to fill with any shade or red and pink,especially this stranger.  
_

_“Nice to know” I whispered and again it was silent. The only thing we could hear were the birds chirping and the sound of the wind._

_“Sooooooooooooo freckles?” I hummed a bit facing towards him feeling the blush start to fade from my cheeks._

_“Hmmm?” he smiled again at me._

_‘Does he ever stop smiling?’ I questioned in my head out of curiosity. Seriously, who never stops smiling? I last even just a minute or two smiling like that. This kid seems very interesting._

_“How’d you like it here?” I decided to start a small little chat with him to lessen the awkwardness._

_“Well its good I guess. I can’t say much though,I only moved here yesterday.”_

_“Well ok,so what school are you planning to go to?” I was running out of questions to ask him already._

_“Trost middle school” he answered feeling a bit proud of himself._

_“Sweet,you go to the same school as I do” it didn’t really surprise me when he said he was going to Trost due to the fact that Trost Middle School is only one of the "decent" middle school in this place._

_“Oh really?” he asked me in shock and I looked at him. His face was burning red._

_I nod then out of nowhere we hear someone yelling in the short distance._

_“MARCO DINNERS READY!” A feminine voice said and the freckled boy who apparently is named Marco stood up._

_“Well I guess,I’ll see you at school” I waved at him._

_“Yeah!” his tone in excitement._

_“Oh before I go-what’s your name?”_

_“Jean.”_

_“Jean?-French?-cool name.” he repeated my name perfectly usually some people would end up saying John or Jeen but the way he said it was just on point making me feel a bit happy._

_“Well see ya” he waved goodbye before running towards his house and I watched him._

The flashback ended as I sat on the swing starting to remember that we would come here almost everyday to talk or to help with each others homework and sometimes we would end up planning on which university we were both going to.This lasted all till our last years of high school because sadly Marco had to move back to his place for college. We ended up going to different colleges after all.Till now I feel depressed about that/

But other than that,I miss those times,just me and him no one else aside from the people that pass by the park. This continued since senior year of high school.

To be honest,I really liked Marco. He would always understand me,tell me right from wrongs,comfort me when my parents are being assholes, and all in all he was my best friend. The friend that I’ve never experienced having and some days I see him more than just a best friend but actually a boyfriend. It might sound weird saying that but I’m pretty sure he has a girlfriend by now.

The thought of him having a girlfriend really hits me in the chest and my heart starts beating faster. Just watching them hold hands,be all cutesy together,makes me sick and mad at myself.

I stood up as I felt it getting more darker and colder outside,I let out a heavy sighed and started to walk back.

Until I heard a familiar voice

“Jean?”

I froze and looked back only to see him standing there. Shocked and happy as I am.

“M-m-marco?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I repeated some stuff there. I did add just a few parts and deleted some and edit and all those stuff. I really didn't know how exactly I should have ended that. Also I am working on my current writing and grammar right now so I apologize if the writing sucks. I just realized that this one shot contains more conversations than an actual story.
> 
> Self promotion   
> -Insta  
> @AllOutEreri and @FreeAllOutAnime  
> -Tumblr (triggering theme)  
> -kidsinsxne  
> -Twitter  
> -@scrxtches


End file.
